All because of a key
by willowpeach
Summary: Arianna just bought a house to move into after moving out of her parent's house to start a new life, little did she know, that new life was going to get very interesting. To think it all started because of a strange key hidden in the attic.
1. Chapter 1

Where in the world am I? There were trees and grass everywhere. I thought about what just happened to me a few minutes ago.

I finally get to move out and live on my own, saying to myself as I stepped out of the car. I had bought a small house in an old neighborhood. Most people would wonder why a 20-year-old would buy a house instead of an apartment but I don't really care. The price of the place was cheap compared to the other places I've seen although that probably goes into the fact that it was probably built-in the early 20th century, at the end of the street and kind of hidden by trees. Setting down the last box I had brought in from my car, I decided to explore some of the rooms on the second floor.

Swiping my finger along the stair rail way that left a clear line in the dust. Man this place will need a good cleaning. I remember that realtor woman said that this house has been empty since the son of the original owner died more the 20 years ago. She had shown many people this place but none wanted to buy. I don't why but it felt like this house just pulled me in for some reason. I should check out the attic, never got to see it when I walked through the house before.

The attic clearly hasn't been opened in years for there were no footprints on the floor unlike the rest of the house. There were trunks and boxes everywhere along with other random things. What was that? A flash of light hit off something by the window sill flashing into my eyes as I passed by. Hmm, that's interesting what's a key doing here on the corner on the ledge. The key was mostly likely antique by the looks of it. Maybe it opens one of these trunks. After many tries however that clearly wasn't the case, I will just try those over in the corner and if that doesn't work I'm going to give up and head back down. Why is there a door there? I hadn't noticed it before since it was partly hidden by the stack of trunks I was now walking over to, but that clearly is a door. I completely pushed the trunks to the side a held out the key looking it over once again. This has to be it. Hearing the click only confirmed my thought, yes. Opening the door to the secret room, another flash of light seemed to hit my eyes practically blinding me, tripping over my own feet as I backed up. Ouch, I started to place my hand on the ground as I slowly opened my eyes again. What the hell? I wasn't inside my attic or for the matter my house but instead what looks like a field.

Okay Arianna you must be going crazy. You must have hit your hit too hard girl. Slapping my face to see if this was a dream. Sadly that slap only hurt my face. Turning around to make sure the door wasn't behind me and this was just a really amazing room. There was no door.

Thinking about what just transpired those last few minutes didn't really help. Walking or should I say tripping through a door and ending up outside doesn't make sense. I should probably look for somebody to help me. Why does this place look so familiar though? I feel like I've seen it somewhere. It had been close to 10 minutes since I started walking down this path and not a single person in sight. Wait a minute what was that? Hearing a voice ahead I ran to the top of the hill to see who it was. There at the bottom of the hill was a man with his back turned toward me. He had seriously curly hair that was brown, wearing strange clothes that still seem too familiar. Excuse me! The man instantly turned toward me as I came running down toward him. No way, I halted a few feet away from him or should I say Bilbo? This can't be happening I must be dreaming, to see Bilbo Baggins in front of me, looking at me warily.

Is there something I could help you with miss? Umm, yes, I was wondering exactly where am I? In the Shire of course. Shire? I take it you are not from here. Yup, 1 minute I was at home next minute I'm here because of some light the blinded me for a few seconds. Okay Bilbo is probably thinking I'm officially crazy. I want to go home but I don't know how to get back to home or where ever it is. Tears starting to run down my face. No need to cry now miss…? It's Arianna but you can just call me Ari. Well Miss Ari, since you don't know how to get home you can stay at my house if you would like. Are you sure? Of course you can, what kind of hobbit would I be anyway if I didn't help others.

By the time we got to his home the sun was already setting. Should I tell him? No I should probably talk to Gandalf first when he shows up. Thank you so much Bilbo. It's a pleasure miss Ari. After eating soup while listening to some of the stories he told about the shire I went to bed in the extra room.

Am I really here in Middle Earth? How? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the market buying some food, I thought about all that has happened to me. It's been almost a month since I've stayed with Bilbo, I can't really do anything until Gandalf comes to talk about the adventure. I think he can explain why and more importantly for the matter how I got here. Hopefully he comes soon I don't want to be waiting for who knows how long. Please don't let it be years, I'll be an old woman by then. There is definitely no way I would be able to come, lucky for Bilbo he'll still look somewhat the same.

He really is a nice person along with the rest of the shire they're so welcoming unlike most people in the city I used to live in. I remember during my first week here I was basically crying my eyes out every now and then when I realized that all of this was real when I had woken up. Bilbo did his best to try to cheer me up introducing me to some other hobbits in the hopes of taking my mind off my family. I wonder what everyone back at home is thinking, I was supposed to call mom and dad when I finished unpacking all of my things and I promised Jasmin that I would meet her at the café on Saturday to go shopping. They must be freaking out right about now, calling the police and everything. Even if I do make it back they're going to think I'm crazy, a girl who puzzlingly disappears and then reappears talking about living in a world that's based off a book. What in the world am I going to do?

After paying for the bread I began to walk off toward the house. Tell Bilbo I said hello! I will miss Isabell! The weather is so nice today singing to myself as I walked along the path picking a few flowers here and there. Sounds like Bilbo is talking to someone, I wonder who? Stopping by a tree to hear more of the conversation.

I'm terribly sorry but I will not go on an adventure sir, why would a hobbit go on an adventure? I'm busy at the moment so goodbye. Hearing Bilbo shut the door mighty quickly I say at that last part laughing silently to myself. Wait a second he said adventure, then that must mean its Gandalf! Seeing him walking down the path towards me I jumped right in front of him blocking his path.

Gandalf, you don't know how relieved I am to see you, we need to talk. Well hello there miss, what is so important that you need to talk to me. I'm not from this world. Hmm.., well that is a very serious matter indeed, if you're not from this world then where did you come from? I'm from a planet called earth. I've heard a few stories about people coming from different worlds but that my dear was a very long time ago. How did you get here? You know I'm not too sure as to how I got here, I had found a key in the attic of my house that I just moved into. After using that key in this weird door that was partly hidden, there a flash of light and now I'm here. That's interesting, he said, Gandalf held a look of puzzlement after hearing my story. I will surely look into that matter my dear, but right now I am busy at the moment with an adventure.

Oh I know all about that, in my world all of this is just part of a book that a guy had written many years ago. That's why I was so freaked out when I got here, now I'm staying with Bilbo. Who is this man who wrote a book about our adventure? His name is J R Tolkien. I have never heard of that name before but it's possible he may have held the power to see the future. Wait a second, dude you're telling me that he might possibly be a seer! Yes indeed miss…? Forgive me, I realized I never got your name. Oh it's Arianna but most people call me Ari. Well the fact that you are here may mean that you are meant to be here to change something miss Arianna. Should I tell the others then? I think that would be for the best instead of keeping it a secret. I should be on my way, he started walking down the path again, and I'll see you and Mr. Baggins in a few hours. Okay, I said as I began to walk toward the house.

It was late in the evening, Bilbo and I were just about to eat when there was a knock at the door. I tried to hide my smile as Bilbo began to get up.

I wonder who it could be. I'll get the door, he mentioned. I finally get to meet the dwarves, slowing starting to stand as I heard the familiar at your service being said. Dwalin at your service Mrs. Baggins he said as he came into to the room to see me standing by the table. I'm not married to Bilbo, I'm just a friend who's staying here right now, but it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ari. Well, at your service miss Ari. He sat down in Bilbo's chair and began to eat. Is there any chance I could have some more food and something to drink? Not a problem, I said to him as I went into the kitchen to get more. It's a good thing I went to the market today or else we would've been short on food. Coming back I saw that Balin had entered the room and was currently talking with Dwalin.

Poor Bilbo the look on his face right now. Hearing another knock he rushed back to the door. I went to stand in the hallway to see the faces of the next two dwarves. I am silently screaming on the inside at their appearance. They are so much hotter in person, I think I might faint.

Kili and Fili at your service Mr. Baggins. I'm sorry but you have the wrong place. Bilbo tried to shut the door but was stopped by Fili who pushed the door open again. Are you sure? It hasn't been canceled has it? What? Nothing has been canceled. Then that must mean we're at the right place the two dwarves walked into the hall and handed Bilbo their stuff. Careful with those they're sharp.

Oh no they've seen me, girl you need to act calm.

Kili and Fili at your service Mrs. Baggins. I'm not married to Bilbo. At that sentence there was a visible change in their faces. Kili was definitely smirking at that comment. Well since you're not married Miss, what is your name? It's Ari. We're at your service miss Ari. They walked into the room to greet the others. Another knock came, soon after more dwarves came falling in after along with Gandalf. What is all of this Gandalf? I already told you Bilbo I would be back later with some more guests.

I should go and bring more food while everyone is talking.

Why do the plates always have to be so high up in the cabinets? Standing on the tips of my toes trying to reach the very top shelf. Whose idea was it to make cabinets so tall anyway?

You need any help with that miss Ari. You can just call me Ari and yes that would be very helpful. Grabbing the few plates that I managed to grab before moving out the way and turning to see who volunteered to help me. Great, of all the dwarves it had to be Kili didn't it. You don't look like a hobbit, but instead more like a dwarf. Why are you here in the shire? I was pretty much lost, when I happened to bumped into Bilbo, so he allowed me stay with him. Also I'm not a hobbit or a dwarf, I'm human. Then why do you look so small aren't humans supposed to much taller. I don't know why I'm so small, saying to him as I walked into the other room.

No please don't put your feet there, it was my mother's. It seems like Bilbo was still running around worriedly fusing about something one of those guys did. Bilbo you might just want to give that up. Ay the lass is right Mr. Baggins. Everyone started to gather around the table.

There you are Ari, you should meet the rest of the dwarves, as Gandalf brought me over to the front of the table so I could see everyone's faces. This is Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Kili and Fili. Everyone this is Bilbo Baggins and his friend Arianna. You all could just call me Ari.

I have to say it was pretty loud the entire time we were eating. You have to grab what you can before they take it all or else you'll be left hungry. That axe stuck in Bifur's head is creepy. Hey Bilbo what should we do with our plates. You can just put them in the kitchen. Never mind that Dwalin throw it over here.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates _

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hate_

I can't help but laugh at the scene in front of me. Plates flying here and there into the kitchen all while Bilbo was pacing everywhere hoping that nothing got broken. It seems like so much fun, I'll throw my plate. Bombur catch this, which he thankfully did. Ari! Sorry Bilbo I just had to do it once. Don't fret about me catching anything, because I won't. I can't catch whatsoever. If all those plates came to me before going into the kitchen you would've ended up with just a pile of broken plates, with maybe 2 unbroken ones.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hate_

There was a knock. He has finally arrived. Who's arrived, Bilbo asked.

The door opens and in comes walking in Thorin. I have to say he's not that bad-looking but that glare, it feels like he's sending ice, cold daggers right at you. I thought you said this place was easy to find. It is, there is a mark on the door. What mark? There is no mark on my door. I put that mark there.

Bilbo, Arianna I would like you to meet the leader of this group, Thorin Oakenshield. Hello Mr. Baggins I suppose you have some experience in weapons. Weapons? What is all of this about? We are in need of a hobbit for an adventure that we are going on to reclaim Erebor. Why do you need me? So you can steal the arkenstone that is being guarded by Smaug, someone fast on their feet like you should be able to do this easily. Smaug, you mean that horrible dragon that had destroyed so many towns, you want me to steal something from him!

Yes, indeed all you have to do is get past his fire that can burn you into a crisp. He can shot blazing balls of fire straight at you, with you being fast and all, you might only get a few hairs on your head singed. Seeing Bilbo starting to turn white as they began to describe the fury of Smaug, I raced over to him just in time to catch him as he fainted. You all tone it down on the description. Bilbo you okay? After a few seconds he started to come back around. Yes, I'm fine. That's good.

I assure you Mrs. Baggins depending on how it goes, Mr. Baggins will be fine once this adventure is over and is able to come home, said Thorin. Don't call me Mrs. Baggins, I'm just a friend of Bilbo's, and I'm not married whatsoever. Then why are you here? To go on that quest of course. Preposterous, a woman going on a quest like this, you're way too weak, you'll only get in the way. Well excuse me for being a woman. I'm not that weak, I can take care of myself. You are not coming. Yes I am. No you're not and what I say is final. I don't care what you say.

Before you two argue any more, I going have to agree with Ari, Thorin. She is meant to be on this quest, said Gandalf. What do you mean by that? It's probably a good time to tell them Ari.

Oh, okay, well you see I'm kind of not from this world. I'm from a world called Earth and where I come from Middle Earth and you're quest to save Erebor is actually part of a book. Long story short I found a key that sort of transported me here, where I met Bilbo.

Seriously, you're from another world? Yep, sorry I didn't tell you sooner Bilbo. It just that I wanted to talk with Gandalf over this first before telling anyone else. No it's okay, I understand. So that explains why you said you were human.

Since Ari was transported here, I think she may be very valuable to our journey, said Gandalf. I guess because of that miss Ari can come but if she becomes dependent on us saving her than she must leave the group. I won't. I walked off to go clean the dishes that were all stacked in the sink. The others went back to talking to Bilbo about the quest to see if he would join. By the time I was putting the last few plates up Thorin started to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_  
_We must away ere break of day_  
_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord,_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

Remembering how the rest of the song went, I began to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_  
_And harps of gold; where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_  
_The winds were moaning in the night._  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_  
_And men looked up with faces pale;_  
_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled their hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him!_

You're singing is beautiful Ari, Fili came walking into the kitchen along with Kili. You two actually heard that. Yes and it was amazing might I say, the others that are close by probably heard your voice too. You sing a lot. Not really, I just sing to myself mainly. You should sing more. Will you tell us about your world? Nah, maybe tomorrow, I think I'll go and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning the next day, most of them were already up getting ready to leave, except for two people who were still sleeping soundly in their rooms. We should wake up the hobbit and the girl soon so we can go already, declared Thorin to everyone else. Discreetly Fili whispered, hey Kili why don't you go and wake up Ari, I'm sure she wouldn't mind being woken up by you. Will you knock it off? Kili hit Fili in the arm. You two since you're playing around, Kili go wake up Ari, Fili go wake up Mr. Baggins. Yes uncle.

Ari. Why is someone calling my name? Ari. Ugh, what do they want? Leave me alone, I mumbled. Ari. I felt someone tap my forehead multiple times. I swung my arm up. Ouch, that hurt, I heard him say. Laughter seemed to fill the air. Even when she's sleeping she can land a good punch huh Kili. Wait a minute Kili? My eyes flew open. He was right next to me with a hand on the side of his face. Fili was standing by the door with Bilbo. Sorry Kili should have warned you about that she's not necessarily a morning person, said Bilbo. I remember trying to wake her one day so we wouldn't miss the festival in the village, it didn't turn out so good. I'm so sorry Kili are you all right? Yeah I'm okay, I have to say that was a good punch.

What are all of you doing in here? You do remember that we're supposed to be leaving today don't you? Of course how could I forget? Well uncle says we'll be leaving soon, so it might be best if you get ready. Oh, okay but first all of you out so I can change, I said while pushing Kili towards the door and pushing all three of them into the hallway.

I decided to change back into the clothes that I had worn when I first arrived. It would be much easier wearing pants and a t-shirt than a dress. I did have a dress that I was altering to make it wearable for adventures but I haven't finished yet. I'll just put it into this bag along with the, coat, needles and thread that Miss Isabell gave me, so I can work on it later. Anyway I should go and find something to eat who knows how long we'll be riding those ponies. If there's any food left to be found in this house that is.

Thankfully I was able to fix something to eat after finding some food left in the cabinet. Walking out into the room to see everyone else standing there. I'm ready to go. That's good but your friend Bilbo still refuses to come with us lassie, said Bombur. He does, I'll go see if I can persuade him to come. We are not going to wait all day for the hobbit to give us an answer, said Thorin. I got it, I said, rushing to find Bilbo back in his room.

Bilbo everyone is ready to leave aren't you coming. No. Why not? I'm a hobbit, and hobbits aren't meant to go on adventures. The quest is just way to dangerous. Bilbo you may be a hobbit but no one person is the same, so what if they see you as reckless and un-hobbit like. Besides I'm still going on the quest even though it's dangerous. That's because you were meant to go on it in the first place. Don't think I'm not the only one meant to be in this adventure, I could have just denied going on that quest if I wanted to. Why did you volunteer to go? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to do something amazing, I don't want to look back years from now regretting that one decision. My aunt always said, if life gives you lemons make lemonade. Are you sure you're not coming? Yeah. Well okay see you.

I walked back to the front of the house to find that most of the dwarves were already outside on their horses. Is Bilbo coming? No, but I know he'll change his mind later. What makes you so sure? I just know. I doubt that, the hobbit is too scared to come, and even though you're from a different world that knows about the adventure some things might change. Why don't we bet on it, asked Ori? Sure. Hey Thorin I'm betting that Bilbo will come. What are you willing to bet if he does not come? I will leave the group and just come back here to the Shire. That's fine with me.

Ari are you sure you want to bet that, asked Kili? Oh quit worrying, I know what I'm doing and it will good to mess with Thorin a bit. If you say so. After everyone placed a bet they all proceeded to get on their ponies. I was given Myrtle to ride.

The only problem for me was that I've never ridden a horse and don't know how to get on one to begin with. After trying to climb up one way for a few minutes I decided to try a different approach. Let's see right foot goes there, and pull up with this hand and swing my left leg over, muttering to myself as I remembered a movie scene in my head where the person was getting on the horse. Success! I take it you've never ridden a horse have you lassie, said Bombur. Looking over at all the others except Thorin, held a look of bemusement on their face.

Nope, I've never seen a horse to begin with, I drive a car. What's a car? It's a big machine that allows you to get from one place to another quickly depending on the distance. Anyway going back to Myrtle how do you get her to move? Tap her sides to move and if you want to slow down pull on the reigns lightly and if you want to stop tug a little harder. Doing what they had mentioned I finally started to move from my spot. If you're going to be like this throughout the entire trip you might as well stay behind, said Thorin. I won't.

Our group had maybe had been traveling 10 minutes when we all heard a cry. Wait, wait for me! Coming to a halt I turned around to see Bilbo. So you've decided to join us Mr. Baggins, said Thorin. Yes, here's the contract it's all signed. Good. Since we originally planned for one person to come with us Bilbo can ride with Ari. No problem, I handed Bilbo my hand as he climbed onto Myrtle.

Bags of coins were flying through the air. Time to pay up Thorin, I yelled at him. I clumsily caught the bag that he threw towards me. He certainly didn't' look pleased. You ain't going to get rid of me that easily. What's all of this, asked Bilbo? We made a bet on you that you would come. What do you mean by get rid of? I made a bet with Thorin that if you didn't show up I would leave the group. You honestly thought I was going to come. Yeah.

Now that everyone is here, we can move again. Wait, I forgot my handkerchief. No need to worry, here you can use this. A torn piece of a cloth came flying toward us. Ew, I leaned to side to avoid getting hit by the cloth. Allowing Bilbo to catch it instead. He held it out in front of him. I guess this will do, thank you.

I don't know how long it's been but it had clearly been a while since we left the Shire. Ari back then when we were still at the hobbit's home you mentioned a car and said that everyone uses one to get around, said Fili. Yep. Does everyone have one of those cars? Not really you have to be a certain age to have a license to drive and depending on where you live you may not even need a car.

All of dwarves seemed to have heard what I was saying and started to ask questions. What's a license? It's basically a card that you have that allows you to do certain things that others can't. There are multiple types of licenses for different things. What age do you have to be to have this license? Well I was seventeen when I got mine.

Seventeen! How old are you now Kili, asked looking surprised. I just turned 20 a few months ago. Twenty! The dwarves turned to look at me briefly, holding even more shock on their faces. You're only an infant. No I'm not, in my world I'm 1 year away from being an adult. So you're still an infant. I'm practically an adult. Bilbo how old are you? I'm 50. Sheesh, you're a few years older than my parents. How about you Kili, Fili? I'm 82 and Kili is 77. Both of you are the ones who are very old, my grandma is only in her early 70's. No we're not we are still young compared to everyone else in this group, uncle is the oldest he is 192. Looking at Thorin I blurted out, dude you are ancient.

Thorin must have definitely heard that because his pony had completely stopped for one second before moving forward again. The others couldn't help but snicker. You said that word before. What does it mean? What you mean dude? Yes. It's another term to call a guy if you don't feel like calling his name. More importantly for the time being, how much more of this do we have to go through? My butt is so sore from sitting on this pony all day. You'll get used to it eventually Ari, said Fili. We still have quite a while to go, probably won't stop until nightfall. I couldn't help but sigh at that comment. Hey look at the bright side Ari it could be worse, said Bilbo. Please don't say that, usually when you say it can't get any worse it usually does. Just as I finished saying that, it seemed that the clouds had heard and started to get ominously darker. See what I mean, I said pointing ahead to the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry. I know it has been a month since I last updated, but I really had to focus on exams. I'm going to try to post as much of the story as I can, but I not sure as to when I'll do that. Even though it is summer break now, I'm still pretty busy. I already have summer assignments with due dates and I have yet to start reading any of the books. Oh the joy of homework. _

Great it's raining and I'm stuck here on a horse getting drenched by the rain as it soaked through the coat that I was wearing. You see what I mean Bilbo. The number 1 rule for anything is to not say it can't get worse. You are certainly right about that Ari.

We finally reached camp. I somehow managed to slide off the horse without falling on my butt and hurting myself anymore. My clothes were still kind of wet as they caught the breeze leaving a bit of coolness on my skin. I'll be right back I'm going to change out of these clothes.

Walking off for quite some distance before changing into a dress. I would've been mistaken for a normal hobbit or dwarf woman if it wasn't for the tennis shoes that I was wearing. I'll work on that other dress sometime later tonight. Making my way back to sit next to a tree as everyone unpacked their own things.

Ari, instead of sitting there go and help catch some fire wood, said Thorin. I'm going, I said as I got up to see Kili walking towards me. I guess I'm looking for firewood with you.

What do you think of the group so far think you can handle being with us? Everyone is really nice, well maybe not everyone if you get what I'm saying. Kili chuckled, uncle will soon come around it just takes a little while before he fully trusts you. That seems not likely, I said as I grabbed another piece of wood to add to my small pile of sticks in my arms. Whenever he looks my way it always seem to be a glare. He's not that bad of a person. Easy for you to say you're his nephew, I'm just some random girl who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The rest of the group already seems to like you, it won't be long before Thorin starts to soften. If you say so. You think this will be enough? Showing him the amount I had gathered. Yeah we should head back to camp now.

The fire felt so warm and nice as I held my hands up. Here you go lass. Bombur handed me a bowl of soup to eat. Thanks Bombur.

Once I was finished with that I decided to get out the other dress and finish altering it. What are you doing? I'm changing this so I can at least have something else to wear on this journey. You make clothes for a living? That would be a yes and a no. Right know or should I saw when I was in my world I worked as a waitress in a restaurant and went to college to major in fashion design. What did you do as a waitress? I lead people to their tables, took their orders, and brought the food out to them. Why can't people find a table for themselves? First of all it's a restaurant and second is because it's so busy most of the time you got to have to have order. If everyone came in and got their own spot some people would've never got a table. Well that is their own fault I believe, said Oin. If they want a place to sit they should get it themselves, said Gloin. It doesn't really work that way in some restaurants.

Also about this college and fashion well whatever, what is it? Once you graduate from high school at 18. Some people who want to do a certain job have to earn a degree which is like a certificate of their ability to get that job. The only way to get that degree is by going to college where you learn more stuff to major in that field. That's why I'm going, so I can advance myself in the fashion world and hopefully create many different designs that will later become famous. That seems too complicated. I know it is, you have to keep your grades you up if want to pass the class and some of them aren't the easiest thing to do. It's tiring too, been in school since I was 5 and won't be finished until sometime in my 20's. You had to be in school when you were 5. Why someone would put their kids through something like that is beyond me. Well one reason is because it's mandatory that all kids by the age of 5 or 6 be in school.

Why would the king order something like that? We don't have a king. What? There was a clear hint of shock in their voices, after hearing my statement. It seemed completely silent for a moment. My god they all stared at me like I sprouted a third head. Then, how are your people ruled, asked Thorin, looking very intrigued. We have a president. I'm not going into any detail about that because it gets to confusing and long. Took an entire year of government. I hated it. Your people don't focus on fighting skills? Some people do but most don't bother to learn much about combat. I myself, however know a few close combat skills along with archery, I've done a few competitions. This clearly perked kili's attention.

How good are you? I think I'm pretty good, won 1st place in 4 events. So I think I'm more than capable of out beating you kili. I'm not so sure about that I happen to be one of the very best. That is true Ari, Kili just so happens to be a very good archer. Well, if I had a bow and some arrows, I would be more than happy to show you my skills. Well by tomorrow we should be passing through a town, Ari you can find a bow from one of the shops, said Thorin. Thanks Thorin. Maybe Kili was right, I thought. He must've known what I was thinking and coldly responded back. You're going to be a liability on this quest if you don't have any weapons, and I don't want the others to get distracted by you. I internally sighed, should've known he wasn't going to be this kind this far into the trip.

It was later in the night when I was beginning to drift to sleep, that a howl pierced the quiet dark sky. What was that asked, Bilbo? I turned my head to see Bilbo over by the tree. Don't worry, it's just an orc pack more than likely, replied the two boys. Orc pack? Vile creatures I must say, they'll hunt you down until they decide to jump out of the dark and attack. Kili, Fili do you think messing around about getting attacked by an orc pack is funny. No uncle. I was too tired to listen to Thorin's story as I drifted back to sleep, considering I already knew what became of Azog.

I felt someone poke the side of my face. Ugh, who was it this time? What you want, I told them in a not so pleasant-sounding voice. I could tell who ever it was heard my tone and paused for a minute. Probably wondering if poking my face again wouldn't be a good idea. I felt like swatting that person away but I decided to go for a less harsh alternative than my usual habit. Grabbing their hand before they could bother me anymore, I opened my eyes to see Ori. You can stop poking my face. Okay. Thorin wanted me wake you, since we will be leaving soon. He began to walk back to the others who were busy packing their stuff. Ori sure doesn't talk much. As I sat up I heard, Kili complain. How did you not get hit waking her up? Before the dwarf had any chance to speak, I started talking. Sorry Kili, I was just thinking that maybe I should try not to be so grumpy. Couldn't you have thought of that before you hit me? I told you I was sorry.

I went through the village with Bilbo to find someone who sold bows and arrows. The others had all split up to go search for other things so it was just us as we walked through the town. I came across a small little shop that had a variety of weapons. What can I do for you two today? I'm looking for a bow and some arrows. I am looking for a sword. I have a very good selection of weapons, take a look for yourselves.

After a while I settled on a simple bow with swirling designs carved on the edges. Bilbo also found a sword that seemed to fit him well. As we made our way back to the ponies I saw Kili. Hey, you still want to challenge me. Let's see how good you are, he said grabbing his own bow.

In the end it was pretty much tied. It was really surprising to Kili and the others that watched. I have to say lass I didn't think you would be that good of an archer. What do you think Thorin? She is more than capable of defending for herself, I have to say. So I finally got you to admit that I'm not so weak after all. I told you before looks can be deceiving.

We set off on the journey again before finding a place to camp down many hours later.

The next day I actually woke up on my own surprisingly. I guess the others didn't want to chance it in getting hit. I didn't realize I kept glancing at kili until Bilbo had mentioned it to me. I didn't realize it but the others had begun to notice as well. Kili you should ride with Ari today. What? I turned my head to look at Fili, who held a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili you should ride with Ari today. What? I turned my head to look at Fili, who held a smirk on his face.

I turned my head towards Kili to see what he had to say. He too seemed obviously surprised at his brother's comment. Well… sure she can...if that's what she decides. They all looked to me to see what my answer was. I hate it when the spotlight is on me sometimes. Fili is so going to get it later. I guess I could ride with Kili.

Once all the bags were packed I walked over to Kili who was already sitting on the pony. Grabbing onto his outstretched arm he lifted me up with much ease. I have to say you aren't very heavy. Technically I am, you're just very strong. All the ponies started to move down the path.

Compared to dwarven women you are lighter.

Well that explains it. Are they as strong as you guys?

A lot of dwarven women are fairly strong, some are exceptionally strong like my mother Dis. She can be scary at times, even Thorin is hesitant to argue with her some times.

You think someone as tough looking as him wouldn't be scared of his sister.

That's what most think.

Do you know anybody that could be just as scary?

There is my friend Jasmin, she can be so nice but if you irritate her too much, well let's just say you'll regret it later. I remember those mean girls that used to bother us and a whole bunch of other people in school. She just went off on them one day and they never bothered us again.

She sounds like a good friend to have.

Yeah, my boyfriend at the time tried to hit on her one time while I went to the bathroom and when I came back his face looked like it had seen hell before he took off.

Hit on? Why on earth was he trying to hit your friend?

It's just a term that means to flirt with. Some boyfriend he was though.

Oh. Also this word boyfriend?

It means we were dating each other.

Dating? Is that another word for being married?

No, I guess you could say it's what people in my world do before they choose to marry someone. If we have any problems we can break up and date someone else. Which is why that guy is my ex-boyfriend now.

Were you dating someone else before you came here?

No, I actually haven't dated anyone in a while. It's hard to find a guy that is good. I wonder how it would be to date Kili. He probably doesn't see me as someone he would date. I came out of my thoughts when I realized Kili had said something. Huh?

I was saying that your world seems mighty interesting. In dwarven culture we find one person and stay with them for the rest of our lives.

That seems nice. Have you found someone yet? Part of me was hoping he would say no.

No not yet.

Okay so he doesn't have a lover, good. Remembering about wanting to get back at Fili. I asked Kili, if he had a plan for getting back at his brother.

I would love to get back him, maybe we can sneak up on him at one point. Although I'm not sure when we would be able to do that.

I don't know but we'll get him back.

Fili would be upset that I told you this but he brought it on himself. When we were much younger there was a dwarf girl that we knew. She would always pronounce my name right but for Fili his name was Fifi. He hated that name so much.

I started laughing. You serious?

Yes.

What are you laughing about asked Fili?

Oh nothing.

You have to be kidding me. I stared up ahead along the path towards the sky looking at dark clouds. Is it going to rain the entire time?

I don't know, you can only hope it doesn't.

Gandalf since you happen to be a wizard, there wouldn't perhaps be any way to get rid of this rain would it? If I held the power to control the rain, we wouldn't be in this situation now. If you want to stop the rain you're going to have to find another wizard. How many other wizards are there? Including me there is 5 Mr. Baggins. There is Saruman, the white, the two blue wizards whose names I've seem to have forgotten, and then there is Radagast, the brown wizard. Do you think we will be able to meet any of them? If we do meet one of the other wizards, it would most likely be Radagast. He lives in the forest, so we might see him as we travel through our journey.

A little while later as we ended up at the abandoned house. This is where we will spend the night. Getting off the pony with Kili, I heard Gandalf speak up.

I think we should at least give the elves at Rivendell a chance Thorin. Gandalf there is no way I'll go to those elves after what they did to my people.

Thorin at least think about it not all elves think the same way, I said.

They turned down my people's cry for help when they really needed it. No elf is good, especially King Thranduil.

I'll agree with you on the king but some are the opposite of him.

You stay out of this, said Thorin.

Fine.

After much arguing between Gandalf and Thorin, the wizard gave up. I've had enough dwarves for one day, I'm leaving. Wait, you're leaving, Bilbo asked?

Oh no Gandalf can't leave, if he does then the rest of the group will be attacked by trolls. I have to tell him. I'm going with the one person that has common sense and that is myself. He started to turn the other way. Gandalf wait! You can't leave. I began to whisper so the others wouldn't hear. If you go then we'll….miss Ari by the look on your face I can tell something is going to happen. Don't worry I'll be right back in a few hours. The last part being only audible to me.

Bilbo, Ari leave the wizard alone, if he wishes to leave than let him.

It was dinner time when Thorin told one of the dwarves to go give Kili and Fili their food. I'll go and give it to them, said Bilbo. I got up and walked after him, I'm coming too. Okay he replied.

Off to see Kili I presume lass. What are you talking about, I said trying to play it off that I had not a clue as to what he was hinting. How did he figure it out? Oh, nothing, just get going.

So have you done anything else to get Ari's attention Kili? No and will you stop it. I don't think she likes me like that. Oh really? You two are always together at some point and for the some of us that are observant, we usually see both of you glancing at each other now and then. By the end of this journey I wouldn't be surprised of you courting her. Dis would be very happy at the thought of a daughter-in-law and I'll get a new sister. Fili will you knock it off, I pushed him to the side. Hah, my little bro is in love, he said as he put me in a headlock. I am not now let me go. No can do, not until you say it. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but Fili was not going to give up so easily. Okay I give, I love Ari. He finally let me go but immediately swore. What? I followed his eyes looking over the ponies. We are in so much trouble.

I came up to the clearing to where Kili and Fili should be. Hey you guys we brought your food. We have a slight problem. What is it, asked Bilbo? We had 14 ponies and now there is 12. Whatever took them had to be really big they said pointing to a slightly uprooted tree. Let's follow it.

After following the trail of broken tree branches we came upon the troll camp. Okay so the plan is for Bilbo to go free the ponies. While me and Kili will go fetch the others. What about me? You've never faced a troll before it's too dangerous.

I'll be fine, I could just keep watch for now and there is no way Bilbo could survive by himself.

I guess that is okay.

I have to say we were doing okay for now. Bilbo was trying to undo the rope while I kept watch from behind a small rock keeping my eye on the troll's movements. The arrow that I had given him was no match for the thick ropes for it made little difference in the time we needed to free the ponies. One of the trolls started to turn. Bilbo you have to hide. He did what I said turning off to the side to keep from being seen as one of the trolls turned to the side. Seeing the small sword that the troll had, Bilbo decided to go and get it to cut the rope. Bilbo that is way too dangerous. You're going to get caught. I can do this, he replied. He was close to getting the sword when the troll decided to stand up and scratch his butt. Before Bilbo knew it he was snatched up along the handkerchief that the troll owned as the thing went to blow his nose. That was disgusting, I tried to warn you Bilbo, I thought.

Look what came out of me nose. What do you suppose it is? I don't know. What are you? I'm a bur-a hobbit. A burahobbit. I never heard of that before. You think he's lying. I don't know. Hold his toes over the fire.

I set my bow as I came out from where I was hiding. I knew my arrows wouldn't do much damage but the others had yet to show up. What do you think you are doing?

Hey Tom, William it's another one. It looks like a female dwarf. The one closest to me tried to grab me.

Letting my arrow fly straight towards his hand.

Oww, she shot an arrow at me. The troll looked at his hand to see a small arrow embedded in it.

Next thing I knew I was in the troll's other hand that he grabbed me with. Shall we roast them up for dinner?

Thankfully Kili finally showed up. Drop them!


	6. Chapter 6

Well now they decide to show up, I thought. The trolls looked to be debating whether to put us down like Kili had said.

I said drop them!

Their final decision resulted in us being thrown to the ground. I went flying over to some bush while Bilbo went flying into Kili.

You two okay?

For now, yes, I groaned.

The rest of the dwarves came rushing out of the forest to fight off the three trolls. Fighting ensued everywhere as the guys tried to fend off the trolls. The few arrows that I did shoot still didn't really do much damage. I need something else. Wait a sec the trolls had a few knives on them earlier, now all I have to do is find them. Dodging the feet and bodies that flew here and there I managed to find them somehow. Keeping one I handed the other to Bilbo who ran off to free the ponies. Seeing a big hand flying towards me I side stepped out of the way to slash at it with my newly acquired sword. Only a few minutes later, I looked up to see that Bilbo has been captured again. Bilbo! Thorin and the others hearing my yell paused for a moment to see what had lead me shout out.

Well rip his arms off if you don't put down your weapons.

Gandalf better get back here like he promised, I thought. Being tied to a whole bunch of dwarves who I must say smell worse than me on a stick over a fire isn't pleasant what so ever. I could feel the heat from the fire hitting my face. Wish I was stuffed in a sack and thrown into the pile like the others. But no this girl is going to get cooked with the first batch of dwarves.

I can't wait to eat them once they're finished cooking.

Wait, you can't eat them like this. You need to properly cook them first, said Bilbo.

What did the burhobbit say?

Something about having to cook right.

We know how to cook dwarves.

Ah, but you don't know the secret to cooking dwarves.

What secret? Let's hear what you have to say about it.

Well the secret is too… skin them first.

A roar off protest arose from all the dwarves.

There's nothing wrong with leaving the skins on them. They even taste good raw. Going over to the pile to pick up Bombur and try to eat him.

Wait you can't eat him, I said.

Why not?

It's because they have worms in their tubes, said Bilbo. They're all infected, I wouldn't chance it.

We don't have parasites! You're the one with the parasites! I whispered to the ones around me to be quite and threw a glare at Thorin who thankfully got the message. I got huge parasites! I have parasites as big as my arm!

Then what do you suppose we do let them go?

Ah, yes that would be good.

I don't believe you, I think you're trying to take us for fools. Why don't we eat the female dwarf first?

I heard a protest of no's, the most audible coming from Kili's voice.

Since there is only one girl here. The leader between you three should have me for himself, I said.

The female has a good point. I shall be the one to eat her.

No you are not the leader, I am.

While the three of them were arguing, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of gray. Now you show up.

The dawn will take you all.

Who is that? Can we eat him too? They all turned to stone.

As soon as he got out of the bag Kili came rushing over to me.

Are you ok Ari?

I'm fine.

We came across a cave not too far from the trolls' camp. What's that smell?

A troll hoard I presume.

There were a variety of weapons everywhere along the cave walls as we walked through. The others managed to find some gold as well. Picking up a small sword I put it in my bag to take with me.

I thought you only knew archery.

I do Fili, but with the way things are now I need to know how to at least fight with a sword. If we're ever in that kind of situation again. Think you can teach me?

Sure I have no problem with that. Whenever we have the time, you can practice with me.

I saw Thorin pick up a sword off the ground as he began to walk back to the front of the cave. He walked over to Bilbo and handed it to him. I thought it was Gandalf that gave Bilbo the sword but maybe I made a mistake.

Let's get going.

What's that noise? I heard the fast movement of something going through the forest and heading right for us. Looking off to the side I saw a bunch of rabbits pulling a sled, I think, came bursting out from the bushes and stopped in the clearing that we were in.

Radagast it's good to see you again. What brings you here?

Something's wrong. It's, well I can't seem to remember what it was. It was on the tip of my tongue. Oh no it was just a stick bug. He pulled the insect out of his mouth. Gross, who has a bug in their mouth? The two of them went off to the side to discuss what Radagast had seen. I already knew what they were talking about though.

Since we weren't going to be moving for a bit, I decided to sit down on a nearby rock. Kili and Fili were over by Bilbo talking about something, as to what that is, I don't know.

Hello lassie.

Oh hey Bombur.

Still staring at Kili I suppose.

What that's not true, I was just wondering what the three of them were talking about. That was partly true I said to myself in my inner thoughts, for I was mainly thinking about Kili.

He laughed, you two are so easy to read.

What are you talking about?

You haven't noticed the attention that Kili gives you all the time. If he's not with Fili it's you he is with all the time. Everyone else can see that as well.

I'm not a dwarf.

Lassie that shouldn't matter.

You think so. Then what about Thorin. He still doesn't like me that much.

Thorin's not too happy about it, but is accepting it.

A howl pierced the air.

What was that? Was it a wolf?

No, it's something much worse, I said as I picked up my stuff.


End file.
